


Spring Cleaning

by utsudot



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: 'eh just post it who cares', F/F, I might come back to it though, I really, REALLY DID, Unfinished, hopefully someone will enjoy my rambles, i got tired of working on it, ideas and such, my brain was like, once again i really made an attempt to be nasu, right now it's just a bunch of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsudot/pseuds/utsudot
Summary: Marisa and Reimu do some 'spring' cleaning.Nothing actually gets clean.Basically, there are bits and pieces of Marisas life stashed away in various crooks of her home and every single piece reminds her of the girl shuffling around next to her.Unfinished and unpolished. It'll probably remain that way, sorry.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> ergh. i hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes!

It is nowhere near spring when Marisa invites Reimu over for seasonal cleaning. Summer has just begun to settle within Gensokyo, the wind that twists around the mikos flying figure is tinged with heat. When she lands in Marisas yard and attempts a look at her house, she's nearly blinded by the light reflecting off the windows. It's a good thing that she went with one of her plainer yukata today, how could she go Youkai hunting with her usual dregs drenched in sweat? It's a gross thought, but also reasonable. Because, it. Is. Hot!  
She's wasted enough time on reflection. Reimu wipes off her brow and steps to the door, a hand already raised to knock. Three sharp raps, the second most held for a beat longer than its siblings. It's her special way of letting the other know that she, Reimu Hakuei, has made her arrival. Admittedly, it is a bit useless. Marisa has wards of protection circled all around her cottage, surely she already knew that Reimu had been near as soon as she'd come within a yard of the place. But this was just something special for the two of them to do -- there was no real harm in it. 

Reimu knocks familiarity again, after 3 minutes of standing there. 

And again. 

And again.  
A loud crash is heard from within, a groan following along after that. She sighs. Yes, knocking should have been useless. But it gained practicability when Marisas sleep schedule was brought into concern. Even after having gotten the witches attention, she's still left waiting for her to finally open the door, and when she does appear? She's not in a proper state. She's not wearing her dress -- only clad in her bloomers, and a frilly white tank top. Her braid would make Sakuya weep, and...for some reason, she's thrown on one of her older hats. Her much, much older hats. Reimu recognizes that shade of purple. "Marisa. Why--" 

Marisa cuts her off, pulling the memory off of her head with one swift motion. "It's enchanted, did'ya know? Like, it'll always fit my head. No matter what, how incredible is that?? I found it stuck underneath one a my books, if that's what yer 'bout to ask." She slips the hat back on her head and steps away from the door, gesturing to the depths of her livelehood. "Please, come in, Miss Hakuei." 

It's only appropriate that she rolls her eyes, and steps through the threshold. Immediately, she is greeted with mess. Broken shards of various make lie scattered on the floor, outfits she's seen before and outfits she hasn't, wands and bits of plants, one of her ribbons, a yukata she bought for Marisa that the girl had never bothered to wear. The sheer disaster of it all leads her to gasp. Even if Marisa had contacted her in Spring, surely they'd have to have started picking things up in late winter to ensure everything got clean. And this. This was only the foyer. She was loathe to see the rest of the cottage. It's like Marisa never throws anything away.  
Reimu knows she's right. Marisa never throws anything away. Ever.

\------

"Wait! Don't throw that away." She stops the other girl right before she can chuck it in the bin, racing over to snatch the little disc out of her hands.  
A small chip of white rock. Obviously it's...

\------

"....And this one is for you!" A boisterous voice rings out that could only belong to Marisa. Coated in moonlight and dark air, she faces down Yukari and Reimu. And she finds herself awkwardly scrambling for her spell card, but that awkward scramble only lasts for a moment before she brings it out and sends out her attack. 

It's a classic. She's used it before, countless times when newer spells didn't work on the first try and she needed to pick herself up with something flashy. Reimu is familiar with it -- Marisa doubts that the beast is actually going to care or even notice the meaning behind it, after all this is the girl that's defeated gods, but hey. 

Love Sign : Master Spark shoots out across the battlefield towards the girl in red.  
Like always, Reimu avoids each and every bullet like they ain't nothing, a binary blur that strikes fear into the hear of Youkai. She's just excited. 

\---

It's been a long day filled with slashing apart troublesome Youkai and Reimu is battered, way more battered than Marisa has ever seen her. She doesn't know where the girl was, only that she won't open her mouth to speak and is clinging tighter to her than she has in a while. When she called the girl to her location she hopped on her broom behind her without a single word, pressing her shivering body to Marisa's back. Being relied on makes her happy, but it also worries her to see the other acting so weak.

"You..know. It's been a while since you've just..let me tote you around like this."

Marisa gulps. And continues. "....Well would you mind settling down?" 

The hands gripping her loosen up a bit, and for a moment she's afraid that Reimu's just going to take off, it's not like she needs Marisa to fly, this is Gensokyo -- but instead of a rejection, all she hears is an airy laugh.

"If it's with you then it should fine, shouldn't it?"

Marisa doesn't remember when her concentration broke but the two of them go hurtling down to the water - it's cold as to be expected of lake water late at night, and Cirno has no end of laughter and taunts to throw their way. The only bit of luck that made itself known is that they at least managed to land in shallow waters; so no worry of drowning.


End file.
